Untitled
by Nyago
Summary: Nelly decides to give Winry's very interesting and yet horrible conclusions. EdWin [Complete!]


I got a lot of feedback for this fic over LJ, so I decided to post it here. PG-13 JUST to be SAFE. Oh and anyone care to give me a title? XD I don't have one…

I blame COMPLETELY to Hikusa, therefore this fanfic is dedicated to her. LOVE YOU HON

Disclaimer: If I owned, you think I would write it?

**"Untitled" (For now!)**

**By: Nyago**

**

* * *

**

**Winry POV:**

It all started when Nelly made a certain comment, about a certain alchemist, who happens to be blonde, gold eyes, short and had a short fuse for the word short if you even mention the word. Following along? Good.

Ok, so I didn't really pay much attention to it at first but when she decides to bother me with it, I decided to tag along. To be quite honest, I have always being curious; I have always wanted to know. I just never really got the time around for it. Until now…

So ok let me start from the very first time and it happen like this:

"Ed is gay" Nelly acknowledge as she tagged along with Winry to shop for groceries.

"Oh really? Do enlighten me?" I asked as I began to pick the best green apples available.

"He is uncomfortable with the word short, he is always hanging around guys, mostly Al, but guys none the less, and did you see his tight pants he wears? No boy his age wears those." Nelly smiled at her accomplishment.

"Um…I hate to break it to you but, he gets mad at the word short because he knows he is short, and they always misjudge him. He works for the military so is only natural he hangs around guys. There are most populated anyway and the pants he wears, well..I can't defend him there but he says it's comfortable and it does the job. So I let it off like he says it."

"Oh sweetheart, that's denied. He is just trying to trick you into thinking he is 'comfortable' so no one questions him." Nelly winked at me as I roll my eyes. "Beside, I got a perfect comeback for all this."

"OH?" I was to say the least, curious.

"Yup! Listen to this, from what I heard from others that travel or that knows the state alchemist Full metal, he has never being seen with the opposite sex."

I had to laugh, "Oh…wh…what makes you so…sure?" I said between giggles. "You keep track of this…?"

"No, of course not, but I did hear he bumped into girls before and he never seen interested in them, plus one time he touched one and he jumped right off the other side of the city!" I stop laughing enough to stare at her clearly.

"He…jumped?" I asked.

"Yup! And seems that it was a mistake he touched her butt and he blushed like mad and go away as soon as possible."

"But…Ed deals with me all the time." I had to defend.

"That's because you are his best friend, he's known you for like what? 16 years? Since you were babies, so is only normal he thinks you are one of the family. Like Al, he just doesn't think of that stuff when he is around you." Nelly replied.

"But…he and Al used to hide things because I was a girl." I pointed out.

"So? Boys always keep secrets; especially between brothers, maybe he just didn't want to get you involved"

"So you are you saying he is? Homosexual I mean."

Nelly snorted, "Of course silly, why else I would be saying this in the first place?"

So because of that incident it got me to think that night about Ed. The way he acts around me is family related but the way he deals with other woman is different. He is shy, blushes a lot and he always tries to hide from them. Expect for Garcia and Riza but they are more like motherly figures to him….ok maybe not as much for Riza, but he still respect her. A lot. So Ed might be homo…sexual. Ok, I can deal with that. No problem. I smiled to myself. I can totally respect it if he comes and tells me one day.

Getting up from bed, I start to change clothes and run downstairs for a quick breakfast before I decide to lock myself in the shop and work on the latest automail order. I barely noticing the time, a hand sneaks up behind me, making me scream and scatter all my tools around the room. "Wha…?" I hold my hand to my heart.

"Geez Winry, if you are going to jump like when I touched you but didn't respond when I called your name like 10 times next time I won't even bother to let you know I am here."

"Oh! Ed!" I was surprise to say the least until I got serious "what did you do this time?" I demanded.

"Well nothing! Stupid colonel sends us home for 2-3 days until its safe to come back to central."

"What is going on in central?" I asked.

"Nothing major, just some political issues that don't interfere if I stay in the library but he ORDERS us to go home." Ed sat unhappily on the chair next to her. "So what were you so busy doing that you didn't hear me?"

"Oh..!" My brain came back. "Just…an automail order from a client." I try to sound casual but fail to do so when Ed stares at me oddly. Getting my mind clear and trying to get back to the task in hand, I got up, and started to pick up my tools until I bumped into Ed. "Oh sorry…"

"Winry, are you ok?" He asks me, of course he would. He is just so freaking clueless he doesn't even notice. But wait, don't homosexuals know they are gay? Don't they act differently? No that sounds like as if I am treating them from normal people. That's just wrong. I shook my head, "Ah fine!" I put my best smile and put my tools back in the table.

Before I can even remove myself from the room, Ed grads my arm and stares at me. "I know something wrong, you can't hide things well from me Winry."

"Oh for the love of…! You think because you known me for 16 years you know everything about me? When I don't even know half the things you done since you left? When you don't even tell me why you end up in a hospital or my automail is ruin? Or the fact you might actually like guys?" opps….

Ed stares at me until his face goes red, "….what? EXCUSE ME?"

I had to roll my eyes, "So I listen to what she told me, but you really do act like you are…"

He looked like he was having a hard time breathing normally. "…you you…think I am gay!? Winry, you known me for 16 years, just because I don't tell you what happens to me doesn't mean you go and judge me for that!!" He looked like the times when someone calls him short. I couldn't help it but I have to laugh. NO! Hold it in Winry. I told myself. "I AM NOT! Nor SHORT!"

That did it; I had to burst out laughing and before I knew it, I was on my knees and Ed still held my arm. Only he was on his knees along with mine. "I'm! Sorry!" I say between laughs. "Just Nelly said you wear tight pants and you seem to run away from girls…and you never kissed one either…"

Ed stare in disbelieve until I look straight in his eyes for a bit. "I'm sorry!" I smile, "Just…makes sense….you know?" Before I could start another fit of giggles, Ed grads behind my head, and kisses me. It was a quick, powerless but sweet kiss until it ended. "That's why I haven't kissed anyone, because I wanted you to be the first but I also wanted you to be the only…" He smiles as he kisses me again.

So alright, I admit, you can totally see me blush like a mad woman at that time. At least I feel it. Plus my blood feels like its rushing through me like when a storm coming and the wind are uneasy. But one thing is for sure, whenever anyone makes a comment about Ed gender taste, just knowing that kiss and that night we spend together, I don't think that perverted though will ever cross my head.

Until that is, the next time he decides to play naughty with me.

**-End-**

WTF. :D COMMENT …Please? )


End file.
